Lust
by alysef
Summary: Brooke Davis. It's Hard not to want her.


_**The first inch was like a dream. It felt unreal and real at the same time. They say getting your hearts desire is better than never having it at all and now I agree. **_

It was a sunny morning and very hot. I woke up sweating and in desperate need of a cold shower. Not just from the heat but from the visions that danced in my head for the eight hours I slept. I was home alone and enjoying it. Once upon a time I used to hate being alone. The solitude was suffocating and I needed the company of others to help me kill the silence but now… now I relished it.

Peyton was gone for a full two weeks to Charlotte and then to Texas for a band she was interested in. Her record label, Red bedroom records was a hot commodity these days, specializing in finding unique talent. She traveled more these days and at first it was lonely. The loft we shared used to be filled with our laughter and love making and the sounds of music but now in days it was more filled with other sounds. Sounds of Brooke Davis.

She is my brother's girl. I know this. I know how wrong it is to feel anything for her other than friendship but I do. I feel so many things for this girl it scares me. I find it odd she's able to pick up on things about me that not even my brother, best friend or my girlfriend of three years can and she's only known me for almost a year.

When I first met this girl I was knee deep in term papers with my buddy Clay and we had been waiting for what seemed like ages for my brother Nate. It was a half hour to go and he still hadn't showed up with my car and I was getting more and more pissed. Thinking he ditched me and forgot about us because of some girl.

Moments after I decided to give up and call my girl a brunette plopped down in the empty seat in front of us, both our eyes snapping to her.

"God I have been looking for you two everywhere! Who comes to the library and actually hides in the study room farthest from the door" her huffed manor making it  
obvious she had been all over the place. Although I had no idea she was looking for us or why.

"Hey Brookes"

"Clayton" she said in a proper tone and her eyes moved to mine, "And you must be Lucas."

"And you are?"

"That's Brooke, Nate's girl" Clay started but she was quick to correct him.

"I am no one's girl, Nate just happens to be the lucky guy holding my attention at the moment ."

Her eyes stay concentrated on me and I find it almost jarring how I can't turn away. I have a girlfriend I remind myself and I do not like going after my brother, I love him but I don't like to share.

"So, Nate send you here?" I look over to Clay finally and he seems to know this girl better. I can't figure out why I don't. Nate's my brother, if he's seeing someone  
usually I know about it.

"Yep. Dropping off the keys and heading out. By the way Lucas your Challenger is like the fucking best ride I've ever been in. I swear the leather alone would sell me if it wasn't for the power."

"Thanks." I decide to go with kind of pissed that Nate let some late night fuck buddy drive my car. She pushed the keys over to me and smiled. The dimples came out and it was right then I knew…this girl was going to be trouble.

"Well boys I'm off, busy night tonight." she winks and hops up and I can't help but watch her cheer skirt sway a little as she walks away. A hard slap to the shoulder brings me back.

"Careful man, you're looking a little too hard."

"What?"

"B. Davis is definitely nice to look at but be careful your brother or Peyton don't see you panting after her."

"I wasn't panting."

"Yes you were but your secrets safe with me. She starred in at least five of my sex dreams since I first met her."

"How long have her and Nate-"

"Been her and Nate?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's see. I think he met her over the summer term. You and Peyton were gone back to Tree Hill."

"Yeah. So-"

"They had a summer class together. Psychology I think. Anyway, they talked, hit it off, and been bed buddies ever since."

"How is it it's been a month into this semester and I never met her?"

"You're always up Peyton's ass Luke. Not surprising you haven't met the girl. Besides she usually comes around after you two are long gone and Nate and I are just  
getting started."

It was a little concerning that my brother and best friend started spending so much time together. I love my girl, a lot, so yeah I spend a lot of time with her but I hadn't realized I started to shun my friend. I detected a little something in his tone when he mentioned Peyton. It's funny of my number two and three don't really get along and I never knew why.

"You finished yet dude? I'm starving."

"Yeah, I'm done. You wanna grad something and head back to my place or-"

"Hell no. I know just the place."

* * *

Clay literally made me go home and change and then we headed out to this bar and grill just a little ways down from campus. I've heard of CB's but never been there. From what I heard it wasn't really my thing, and by my thing I meant gawking at girls in really short skirts and low cut tops and paying for an overpriced burger while the frat boys at the next table hit on the waitresses after they've had a few too many.

Clay leads me in after I park and on the way inside I see a few people I know from class. It's now I realize that I haven't been out in a while by myself when the first four people greet me, "Hey Luke where's Peyton?". I feel kind of bad now because for the longest time it was me and Nate, then when we hit college it was me and Clay with Nate in there here and there and now I guess it was me and Peyton.

"Hey I think I see her!" Clay yells over the music.

"See who?"

"BROOKE" he yells and the brunette comes in to view. The second I see her I have to mentally remind myself again I have a girlfriend again. Clay sticks his pinkies in his mouth and lets a shrill whistle sound and she turns to see us. She waves and points over to an empty table by the bar. I later found out she usually keeps it open  
for when any of her boys come by. Her boys being Nathan, Clay, Owen, Marvin, Skills, Chase. Pretty much every guy I knew well on campus. It was strange for her to know them all and I never met her. I give a thought that maybe she knows them because she's working her way around the group. It wouldn't be the first time we all had a girl do it. Back in high school we had a few that actually made it through all of us. Shocked the hell out of me because we were all so different but then again sex is pretty much universal.

When we have a seat she greets Clay with a hug first and then to my surprise she pulls me in for one too. Not one of those polite 'pat on the back' hugs but a real hug, one that if my girl were here I'd be in so much trouble. When she pulls back I start to rethink my whole ideas about this not being my kind of place. For some reason the way her black skirt hugs her and shows off those legs is enough to make me sit here and buy a few overpriced watered down drinks.

"What you boys drinking?"

"I'm gonna do a vodka and red bull. Luke what you want?"

"I'll do a crown and coke."

"Okay be right back. You guys need a menu?"

"Nope, we can order now" Clay says before I can say yes. "Bring us the Davis special."

"Got it. Two of Clay's usual's coming up."

She spins and goes back into the crowd effortlessly making her way to the bar as I watch her the whole way. If I had been as smart as I thought I was I would've seen the smile on Clay's face. I would've seen that he totally caught me starring at her ass. I should've known better.

"So what did I say about the gawking Luke."

"I wasn't."

"Sure and I'm a born again virgin."

"Well congratulations on that."

"Seriously Luke you really need to stop. I think Nate's got a thing for her."

"How'd you two get so close" I ask and I know he knows what I'm asking.

"If you want to know if I fucked her too then no. Look, B is just one of those girls whose fun and knows that she's gorgeous but she's got a lot more than just the sex  
appeal going for her."

"Is that so" my skepticism showing.

"Yeah it is. Have you ever known Nate to stay steady with one girl for over a week?"

"No."

"Well he's been after her and with her for the past month. Luke the boy has it bad and if you stopped channeling Peyton for a sec you'd see that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that one second you're drooling over the girl but then when you ask about her you're acting like the whole school has run a train on her."

"I-"

"Plus you sound like Peyton judging people before you even get to know her."

"She's with Nate, I think that says a lot."

"And now you're judging your own brother, just like Peyton. And you wonder why I don't like her" he says the last part under his breath and I'm about to ask him  
about it when Brooke comes back with the drinks.

"Okay boys, drinks are up and the food should be out in a…" she trails off looking at Clay and it astounds me what she says next.

"Clay what's up?"

"Nothing…I'm gonna go talk to Rach real quick."

"Okay" she manages out as he gets up pretty quick.

Her eyes turn to me and harden "What did you say to him?"

"I-Nothing we were just talking?"

"About what?"

I wait a beat and just decide to say it. "You. We were talking about you."

"What about me could possibly have him looking so pissed."

"Nothing." I take a sip of my drink feeling like a coward. I just don't have it in me to tell this girl I was talking about her like she was a slut to her face.

"You know what, I've known you for less than a day and I've figured out you are a shitty liar Lucas Scott. I got customers."

She turns to walk away and soon Clay comes into my view. He's leaned against the bar talking to a red head I've never seen before and they seem to be kind of close.  
How is it I know nothing about my own brother's or best friends life?

-xBxLx-

It was a good three weeks later when I saw her again. I was enjoying my quiet time at my apartment when there was a knock on the door. I debated ignoring it till the knocking grew more persistent. What greeted me on the other side of the door shocked me. The brunette I had tried hard to forget.

"You busy" she asks holing up a bottle of Jack Daniels. I wonder if she brought it because she remembered that's what I liked.

"Uhhh, no uhhh-"

"I get this is really strange me showing up on your door step with a bottle of liquor no less but Clay always said how you were a good listener and Nate is being a jack ass and I just figured who better to help me figure some stuff out than someone who can be objective." She side steps me going into the apartment and she stops at the end of the hall looking at the loft I assume.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah" I say rounding her and going back to my spot on the couch I was sitting at before she arrived. She stays standing and taking in her surroundings.

"Well this place is nice. I could see many wild nights happening here."

"No wild nights here."

"Seriously" Her brow going up in disbelief. Sometimes I don't believe it myself. Then again Peyton isn't really the party type.

"Yep."

"Wow" then she lets out a low whistle. "Jeez Clay was right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Clay and Nate talk about you being this party god and then you got your nuts clipped."

I hear that analogy a lot. Most from Nathan but I guess Clay adopted it.

"Well I can't be one of those guys forever" I say a little annoyed this girl is invading my space and insulting me.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I see plenty of guys grow out of the bachelor life and go on to lead healthy well-adjusted lives with monogamous significant others. I  
think the need to be a bachelor comes more from sexual repression and an emotional disconnect with real relationships rather than the love of sex."  
Her nonchalant explanation paired with her beauty was disarming. Damn, she seemed smart. Where were girls like her when I was still single.

"I uh, I guess."

"So are you going to be the gentleman and grab me a glass or do I have to drink from the bottle?"

"Uh no I'll grab some glasses."

I got up and walked to the kitchen not realizing she was right behind me till I turned with glasses in hand and she was right there. Like right there, I could feel her  
body lightly collide with mine.

"So, you have a girlfriend?"

"You asked that already."

"So I did. I guess I was just making sure."

"Aren't you with Nate?"

I see her playful smirk darken a little and she back away. Apparently I hit a nerve. She turned and walked away, disappearing into the living room. I waited a beat and followed to find her sitting Indian style on the couch and I have to gulp down the lump in my throat because I can see her black panties very easily under her skirt. She has the bottle tipped up and she's taking a big swig. Gotta love a girl who takes her drink.

"So what is it you needed my help with." I settle on and sit down next to her because if I sit in front of her I will be looking where my eyes shouldn't be and I'll probably end up getting myself in trouble.

"So Nate and me are this….thing. It's a sex thing and don't get me wrong the sex is good" her smile only makes me cringe a little. "…but he does these little things like  
okay for example I forgot my book in his room and I got all the way to my class across campus and realized it so I was just about to turn around to go back and get it but he was right behind me with it in his hand. Then there was this time I was feeling a little sick and he stayed with me till I fell asleep and then there was another time when I was stuck at the library studying and I was starving and just like that he showed up with some food. Then other times when it's late and I think he'll let me sleep over he pretty much shoves me out of bed or he'll flirt with these other bitches right in my face and- you know him. Tell me am I reading into things?"

I stayed with her during her longwinded speech all prepared for the answer but when I looked into her eyes I faltered. I suppose this is what my brother was having trouble with too.

"I….I…I think Nate has come into some new territory with you. I gathered from all what you said that you want there to be more and on some level my brother probably does too but he's just not wired that way. He's like I used to be. He wants to be the better man but taking the easy road is so much more fun. Relationships are hard work and that scares him. I think that if you give him some time he may end up being the kind of guy that buys flowers, sleeps over and does things for a girl he like just because he can."

"What like you?"

Her whiskey breath doing little to dissuade me from the thoughts of kissing her and I really need to put some distance between us before I do but she breaks the eye contact and rises from the couch for me.

"I'm uh, I'm gonna go. Don't want your girl to get the wrong idea of me being here. Thanks for listening though."

"Did I help at all?"

"Yeah. At least I know what I'm dealing with a little more. Nate may feel some things but…like you said he's just not wired that way. Maybe I'm not either but…you  
can't change your nature."

She give me a broken smile and walks to my door leaving the bottle behind. For some reason when the door clicks shut I stare at the bottle. Her red lipstick around the rim drew my attention. Somehow it ended up in my hand and like an old dance I brought it up to my lips and took a drink, noting the feel of the liquor as it slides down. It's then I kind of miss my old life.

-xBxLx-

Seven months later and Brooke Davis has become one of my closest friends and Peyton hates it. I feel like I have to sneak to talk to her or go see her or even be in the same room as her. Peyton says the sexual tension between us is thick enough to cut with a machete but I tell her it's all in her head when in reality t's not. I've thought about what it would be like to be with her but I love Peyton too much to risk it.

"Jessica Alba or Kate Bosworth"

"Damn that's a hard one B"

We've come to do this ritual now. Brooke, Clay and me that is. When she has to close up by herself she usually asks us to come by and keep her company till she's done. We usually end up drinking and then playing one of two stupid game. 'Who would you do' or 'I never'.

"Pick one." She says wiping down the bar.

"Jessica Alba but only because she's got that exotic look and those lips"

"Down boy, okay my turn. Come on Luke give me something good."

"Okay. Um… Kristen Stewart or…."

"Ooo Luke went for the girl on girl. Good choice man."

"Just finish the question" she says rolling her eyes.

"No I got it. Scarlett Johansson or Megan Fox?"

"Hmmmm."

"Good Job Luke." Clay goads.

"Can't I just have both?"

"Damn B, I would pay money to see you and those two go at it. Speaking of which-"

"No Clay I have not been involved in any threesomes. Although the idea sounds pretty good."

The thoughts that girl can evoke. She has this power to turn any day, event or special occasion into a party. Here we are in a bar after hours with just the three of us and I can swear it's times like these I have the most fun.

"Fine. Scarlett. I'd love to see what those lips can do, plus the rest of that body looks like fun."

"Look at B. Davis acting like a man."

"I prefer to think like a man, makes things simpler."

"Which is why you and Luke here would've been perfect for each other" Clay adds and I can't help but laugh a little. I down my shot I had and slam it down and she  
looks at me.

"What, you don't think I could measure up to your precious Peyton" she teases.

"I don't know, haven't seen you naked yet"

"Yet?" she laughs and throws a bar rag at us. "Please, you'd never be able to handle it."

"Whatever you say Brooke."

"I'm serious, Nate can barely keep up with me" a sly grin play across her beautiful features.

"Okay first off gross, I don't like to be privy of any details on my brother's sex life and secondly, Nate is the little brother. I'm the older, better classis version.  
Everything he's done I've done a hundred times."

"So I heard. Mr. Lucas Scott, party god."

"Once upon a time B, but no more. Peyton has our boy on a tight leash."

"How sad, I would've let you roam free." She winks at me.

"How weird is it seriously with you two" Clay starts, "first you were total strangers and Luke here was like a prisoner on lock down and then he meets you and all of a  
sudden he's the Luke I used to know. Well Luke lite."

"Luke lite?" I question because that just sounds like he called me a pussy version of my old self.

"Yes Luke lite."

"How about we play I never?" She questions and instantly Clay objects.

"Oh no. You know way too much about me that even Luke doesn't know so no thanks" his phone starts to ring and he grins like a kid a Christmas. Brooke and I look  
at each other and go 'Rachel' because we know he smiles like that when the redhead is involved.

"That would be the call I been waiting for kids. You two have fun and try not to miss me too much" Clay leans over and gives Brooke a hug and all but runs out the  
door. Brooke laughs shaking her head as she turns to start counting out her register. I don't know where the question came from but I was curious.

"So you ever think about it?"

"Think about what Luke?"

"What it would've been like had I met you first."

She stops counting bills and turns slowly with that grin that make me wanna do things I shouldn't, especially with the two of us alone in a bar.

"That's a dangerous question Luke. You sure you want to know the answer?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then yes I have thought about it before. More or less the night I showed up at your apartment for the first time."

"I knew it."

"Truth be told I was so pissed at Nathan I had fully intended to go over and seduce you but then when I got there and saw your 'cage' I figured you were too hung up on your girl to do anything."

I debated how I felt about that. I wasn't sure but I think I really wanted her to have made a move that night.

"Besides. You're with Peyton, and you love her. I'm with Nate and I…don't know how I feel about him. Plus we get to be friends."

"Best of friends."

"So best of friend…" She started as her eyes went back to the bills. "Since it's just you and me…have you thought about it?"

"Yes" I say without hesitation. She stops counting and looks back at me and for some reason I don't want to look away when she sees me starring.

"You know, I've always been one of those girls who likes to play the what if game."

"This I know."

"So tell me. If you had met me first…what would we be doing right now?"

I smirk because only a line of dirty things stream through my head. I'm no cheater. I'm not but the visions in my head are a big indication that if I was…I'd be one happy man.

"Nothing good."

"Yeah, you're probably right" her eyes back to the bills as she finished counting and I poured myself another shot of liquid courage. This moment felt more like a  
moment in time when nothing else was relevant; not Peyton or Nate. It was just her and me and I knew if I let this moment pass me by I'd regret it.

She had finished counting and was in back locking up because we usually walked out the front. I rounded the bar and walked to the back to see her bent over the table getting her bag and gathering her things. I walked up behind her so when she turned around we were nose to nose.

"God Luke you scared the shit out of me." She's laughing at first but then I guess she sees it in my eyes. She knows what I want. I hate and love that she knows what I want with one glance. It makes me really wonder if I'm with the right girl.

Her eyes lower to my lips as she bites her bottom one in anticipation. Who leaned in first I don't know. We were both tipsy, but I do know that it was defiantly me who pushed her against the wall as the kiss intensified. She moaned and I moaned as her wet tongue met with mine. This was one of those moments where you satisfied a curiosity and never speak of it again. The only problem was that the curiosity was satisfied and I wanted more.

-xBxLx-

After the kiss it was just as we both meant it to be. Neither spoke of it. It was understood what it was and we managed to go back to being friends and no one was the wiser. Well no one but Clay. He had some sick sixth sense and could tell right away. His only words were.

"Damn. If only you had met her first instead of that mean bitch."

After that kiss though I found myself feeling more comfortable around her. When Peyton wasn't around, which was more and more these days, Brooke was usually at the apartment. True Clay and Rachel had started dating and coming over more (which Peyton hates) but I like to pretend that the four of us are in our own little world.

"..so then he like come up to the bar and lays out a hundred and goes" Rachel says telling her story about this mystery patron that has his eye on her, " little lady you look like the kind of woman that would look good in diamonds and nothing else"

Brooke busts out laughing because the guy does kind of sound like Yosemite Sam. He wears the cowboy hat and everything.

"Douche" Clay mumbles under his breath.

"Awww cutie pie don't worry, Rachel here is a one man kind of girl."

"For now, you skank."

We're kind of camped out on my living room floor with a bowl of popcorn, chocolate bars that Brooke swears are let sex in your mouth and a bottle of Jack.

"Careful Clay I think Rach may get board easily"

"That may be true Luke" Brooke adds and Clay only scowls at us. "Okay so enough with the side crap, we're not done playing yet." She gets this giddy look on her face mostly because we're winning.

"Aww come on B can we pleas estop now."

"No you sore loser, we finish this"

"Who decied on this game anyway" Rachel huff, "None of us are newly weds and you and Luke aren't even dating."

"And yet we're still kicking your ass. Okay so next question." She looks to Clay who is fumbling with his cards and Brooke gets impatient and punches him in the leg.

"Ow, damn B."

"Quit stalling and hurry the hell up."

"I will but you gotta promise this is the last question."

"Fine, we're already ahead by twelve anyway."

"Okay so you and your _sweetie-_god who came up with this shit."

"Just read the card."

"Fine, so you_ and your sweetie_ have decided to get a dog. What kind of dog does he say he wants.

"Come on that's the best you got?" Brooke challenges.

"No stalling B, just admit that finally after all the questions in here you _finally_ don't know an answer."

Clay seems to be having fun with this. It is true though. She knew my favorite color. I knew her birthday. She knew the password to my phone and I knew her favorite sex position. That last one caused Rachel to raise an eyebrow.

"I do know the answer you loser. Lucas would want a beagle."

Clay turns the paper around and Brooke squeals because she got it right. Rachel is the first to pipe up.

"And how the hell do you even know that? God do you two just stay up late at night and braiding each other's hair, It's pathetic."

"Easy on em' Rach, they're BFF's."

"Damn straight" Brooke says as she pops Rachel on the leg.

"But seriously, how do you know about the damn dog?"

"Lucas' favorite cartoon used to be Garfield and he said that he always thought Odie was the cutest and plus he also loves Mr. Peabody."

"Mr. Peabody?" Both Rachel and Clay ask."

"Yeah from that Roco and Bully show"

"Rocky and Bullwinkle Brooke" I correct because she may not remember the name of the main characters she still gets points for paying attention. We had been  
watching a late night rerun on cartoon network and she remembered about the dog I thought was so cool because he was smart.

"The fact you know about her favorite sex position just isn't natural."

"What like your hair color?"

I joke but I should've known better because when Rachel gets mad she always manages to bring my girlfriend up and I left the door wide open for her on that one.

"Speaking of fake, where is Peytwhore-"

"Rachel stop" Brooke tries to stop her but there is no stopping Rachel Gattina.

"No I was just curious. You and Luke here seem pretty cozy when she's gone and when she comes back it's like you two act like total strangers."

"We do not" we both say as Brooke throws some popcorn at her friend.

"I'm just saying, you two get all cuddly and act like a couple when it's just the four of us. Speaking of, where is that hot ass boy toy of yours tonight Brooke?"

"He had a paper to do."

Which I know to be a lie. Nate has made mention about his feeling about Brooke to me but he stays stuck in his ways and is defiantly dick deep in this hot co-ed that just transferred in to our Lit class.

"He's always busy, hence why I guess you cling to big bro over here" Rachel point sat me. "So tell me, and the truth please, have you two ever-"

"Changing the subject" Brooke says getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Easy on her red, she's a little sensitive about the whole her and Nate thing."

"I wonder why. Eventually one of you is gonna have to stop being an ass and tell her he's nothing but a player."

I look over at Rachel and I guess Clay and me didn't realize she knew about Nate.

"Yes I know all about his extracurricular activities."

"Then why don't you tell her" Clay suggests.

"Because I have a feeling lover boy her probably should."

"Why me" I ask not liking the prospect of this at all.

"Because she'll think I am starting shit because I don't like him, Clay she'll be pissed at he didn't say something sooner. She'll believe it coming from you."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can and don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I bet you'd tell her just so you could fuck her."

"Damn Ray don't bust the man out."

"What he does want to fuck her. I'm shocked Peyton hasn't done the 'her or me' thing yet."

"No but-"

"I'm sure she'll do it soon what with the eye sex you and Brooke do. Then again there's no telling what you two do when you're alone in your bed. And yes I know all  
about your little sleep overs when Peytwhore is away."

"Can you please stop calling my girlfriend that."

"I will when she stops being a whore."

"She isn't" but oh wrong I was.

"Okay" Brooke says rejoining us, "Did we find a more suitable conversation?"

"Nope, actually Clay and me are leaving."

"Aww come on Rach."

"Nope. I've been a party to this denial thing long enough and I am seriously needing to get laid so-"

"And with that guys we'll see you later" Clay says standing and yanking Rachel up from the floor and throwing her over his shoulder. They leave pretty quick leaving  
Brooke and myself alone.

"You didn't say anything did you?"

"No. Not like there's much to tell."

"True. So what do you want to do tonight?"

So many answers to that question and many of them involve her and a bed or her and a shower but I decide to keep it friendly.

"Movie?"

"Good choice"

And then she flashes me that dimpled smile that I love. I have to remind myself every time we're alone that the kiss was a one-time thing. She seems like she doesn't regret it but more or less seems okay with us being friends. I guess I should be thankful because if she made a move I'm pretty sure I would not only not stop her but I probably wouldn't stop to the early hours of the morning.

-xBxLx-

Brooke and I have this weird relationship. It's some kin to friendly but almost savior like. She managed to pull me back into the fold and somehow we became the Three Amigos. Me, Clay, and Brooke. Her friend Rachel usually makes it a four way party when she's around but it's usually the three of us. Brooke is my friend but much to my surprise she ended up being Nathan's girlfriend. As in his only girl. I was happy for them at first. He was growing up and they were making it official. Even Peyton thought they were a match made in hell but after a while I realized if they were good then I wasn't spending that much time with her.

Whenever they had their ups I barely saw her but when they had a down like they were having tonight I practically had to force her out of my bed. Peyton was gone a lot more now and rarely stayed home so when Brooke was having a bad day she would beg to sleep with me. Not sleep as in sex but sleep next to me so she didn't feel alone. She hated to be alone I found out eventually. She usually calls first to see if Peyton is around and if the first syllable I speak even sound like no she's hung up and five minutes later she's at my door.

Nights like this make it really hard for me to be good. She and Nathan had a huge blow up about him getting a little too cozy with his lab partner in chemistry. I didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't the one she needed to be worried about but he was my brother. We never snitched on each other. Ever. When I found out last week that his reformation was short lived I hated it because at least of I didn't know I didn't have to watch her be happy with him one second and then be heartbroken when he couldn't return her feelings.

She's snuggled deep into my Ralph Lauren sheets and she looks gorgeous. I stayed up finishing an assignment while she came over and went straight to bed. She's sleeping peacefully and I want to stop myself from imagining what it would be like to have her as mine. But tonight, like many nights like this…I pretend anyway.

I pull the sheets back and see her in nothing but one of my wife beaters and her boy short panties. How in the fuck am I supposed to not react to this, even if I'm in love with my girl. Sometimes I think she does it on purpose but then again there are many times she's walked around not just me but most of the guys in just her underwear. She's just that comfortable.

I slid in next to her after I shed my shirt and opt to keep on my pajama bottoms just in case I need to make sure there is a barrier between us in the middle of the night. She can be quite friendly in her sleep. After I adjust to get comfortable I wait. I know any second now when she knows I'm in bed, she'll roll over and she'll fling that arm over my chest and prop her head on my chest and fall back asleep. Just like I knew she would she does and this time she throws a leg over and mumbles something sleepily like 'you smell good' and she's back into deep sleep.

It's a good twenty minutes and I have yet to fall asleep yet. My phones lights up on the nightstand, cutting through the dark. I reach over to grab it and she grumbles sleepily as I settle back down and smile as she tightens her grip on me. I look and see that Peyton is calling. I answer it and know that Brooke is a heavy enough sleeper she won't say anything I need to explain to my girlfriend who is hundreds of miles away.

"Hello" I say trying to sound sleepy so this doesn't take long.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No I'm just falling off now."

"Busy with a paper huh?"

"Yeah." My hand starts to trail invisible circles in Brooke's back when I feel her start to stir. It always puts her to sleep.

"You're not too lonely without me are you?"

"No.." I look down at the brunette laying on me and know for a fact that if she weren't here I probably would be. "But I can't wait for you to get back."

"Me either. You hang with Brooke lately?"

"Peyton" I say feeling a little tired of this conversation.

"No Luke don't 'Peyton' me. I see the way she looks at you and…I don't like it."

"Brooke is a friend. She's Nathan's girl and-"

"That's not what I heard. I heard she broke it off with him because of someone else and I'll give you tow guesses who that person is."

"Peyton Brooke is not like that. Nate is the one screwing up and she just had enough."

"So now what are you her knight in shining armor?"

"No, I am her friend."

"Fine. But mark my words Luke she's going to make a move and when she does you better tell me."

"Brooke isn't going to make any moves on me Peyt, trust me."

"Whatever you say you know you are so naive sometimes."

I huff because it is way too late to be talking about this shit.

"Peyton baby I love you but I am too tired to keep talking about this. I'm just going to end this conversation here and say I love you and that will be it."

"Okay. I love you."

"True Love always remember?"

"I do."

"I love you too baby. Come home soon."

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

She hung up so quickly I barely had time to process the brunette shoot up from my arms and roll from the bed.

"Brooke?"

"I think I better go."

"What?"

"I…Luke I…I think I should go" she said and I barely got out my next word.

"Brooke what's wrong. You were dead asleep and-"

"No I wasn't."

I let that settle as I realize that she probably feels bad from the shit Peyton was saying, it would be hard not to hear as close as she was to me.

"For the record I do respect your relationship okay. I would never, ever put you in that position where you would be uncomfortable like that so no matter what she  
says I wouldn't do that to you."

I see even through the dark she has some tears brimming. I hate she heard that. I really hate that she feels like she has to defend herself. She hates to be judged  
like that and she hates it even more when one of her boys may possibly be doubting her.

"I know I come off as this needy insecure nympho with daddy issues-"

"Brooke-"

"But I'm working on all that. And I know I am the last person to be pissed when people talk about me like that-"

"Brooke-"

"But where the hell does she get off. You want to know when the last time I had sex was? A month ago and that was with your brother because he promised he was  
going to be different this time."

"Brooke I-"

"And okay I may cling to you a little more than the others but that's only because I care about you, what you think and I know that you will always tell me how it is  
even if I don't want to hear it because that's the kind of friends we are. I know I can come here and be close to you and not be judged."

"Brooke I don't-"

"And yes I am attracted to you but I swear Luke I would never act on that because I know you love her even though she's a total judgmental bitch!"

She finishes her tirade and I'm stunned into silence on that last part. I want to console her. Especially with the way she shifts from foot to foot and looks down at the  
floor. I lean over and turn on my beside lamp and brighten the room up a little more than it should be at two in the morning.

"Brooke I get it okay. Peyton is just …she's afraid that if I get too close to you that things may actually happen. She never had to worry before but with you…she does."

I watch her bite that bottom lip and stay looking at my interesting shirt balled up on the floor.

"Come here" I try to coax her back to bed but she shakes her head.

"No it's…I better go" She spins on her feet and bends over to grab her jeans and slips then on.

I fling the sheets back and race to her before she can get out of the bedroom door. I grab her on either side of her shoulders and stop her from moving.

"Brooke just stop okay!"

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"Because" she spins to face me and then out eyes connect. Her eyes bounce from either of mine and before I know it her lips are on mine. My arms wrap around her  
waist to bring her close and her arms wrap around my neck bringing me closer and out tongues battle for control. Her mouth taste like peppermint and vodka and I hate to say it but I love the way she tastes. I've imagined what it would be like to kiss her again and this moment is nothing like my imagination. She leans her body into mine as I back us up towards the bed. I need to stop. I know I do but I turn around and our bodies fall to the mattress, me on top of her.

For the first time my hand slides down her body as my mouth enjoys her lips once again and the button she had just fastened pops open and my hand slips in the front and it's then I feel her palms push me hard and I roll off. In a daze I see her spring up from the bed.

"Damnit Luke" she says trying to catch her breath and I watch her try to wipe my kiss, my lips, my taste off of her.

"Brooke I'm sorry" is only thing I can say. It's lame but it's all I got.

She has nothing to say. She just looks at me with those tears and she wipe them away and darts out from the room buttoning her pants back and cursing under her  
breath. It would be two weeks before she texted me an 'I'm sorry I ever said anything'. Our friendship was never the same after that.

She and Nate patched things up, she never called to come over anymore, she didn't smile at me if anyone was around and she made sure we were never alone. I hated that I had crossed a line with her.

-xBxLx-

"Luke say something" she whispered to me as I sat motionless on the couch. I didn't have any words. The girl that I loved, the girl that I had lived with for three years was telling me that the three years I spent with her meant nothing.

"Luke I'm sorry" she says I turn to her when I hear her voice crack. What the hell is she crying for.

"Just…just get out."

"Luke I want us to be-"

"If you finish that sentence I swear I will go in there and break every single fucking record you own. Just get your shit and please, just please go and leave me alone."  
She silently got up and I stayed there, sitting on my couch with my eyes closed and waited till I heard the front door shut and I got up and started to pace.

I felt like a caged animal in that apartment. I needed something to calm me down. I needed someone but I knew that someone would probably ignore my call like she had been. She had even limited my phone contact and I can say right at this moment I needed her. So I picked up my phone and gave it a try and just like I thought I called and it rung till the voicemail picked up. I called again and this time it went straight to voicemail. I don't know why I did but I left her probably the most pathetic voicemail ever. Something like an apology and then a plea for her to come over if she wasn't busy or working. I told her that all those times I was there when she needed me this is one of those times I needed her and then I hung up.

I waited almost all night hoping she'd come straight over but I went to bed after waiting a good four hours. When I woke up the next morning I knew I wasn't alone in bed. I could feel her arms tight around me. I, very much like her, like to be held. Feeling her there and being able to touch her made me almost ache. I rolled over after listening to her breath and knew she was deep in sleep. Her grip loosened for me to turn over and then my arms went tight around her. I rested my chin on the top of her head as she burrowed deep in the sheets and into my chest. It was moments like this where I really questioned if things could be anything other than friendly between us. I seriously considered not giving two shit about my own brother's feelings for this girl. Brooke Davis had that power over me. I fell back off to sleep inhaling her scent and loving that when I wake up again she'll either still be there or not but either way my sheets will smell like her.

When I did wake up she was surprisingly still there. Not only there but the slow strokes of her fingertips in my scalp awoke me. That simple act, something similar to petting, always gave me chills and calmed me at the same time. She wouldn't do it too fast or too slow. Just right. I laid there with my eyes closed till I felt her place a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth. My eyes shot open to see the brunette I had missed being this close to. She giggled and kept right on with the strokes in my hair.

"I figured that would make you stop faking."

I didn't say anything, just looked at her. She looked so beautiful in the morning to me. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face and then let it linger there.

"Sorry I took so long to get here. I was working last night. Clay picked me up and told me I needed to come and see you. He told me."

"Told you what, that the girl I thought I was in love with was nothing but a cheat?"

"Yep." She said it so simple that I had to think about the simplicity of things now. I was single. "Luke I'm sorry. I know how much you cared about her."

"It surprisingly doesn't hurt as bad."

"As bad as what?"

"As bad as you cutting me out of your life."

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did. But I get it. I crossed a line and-"

"Luke I kissed you remember?"

"I do and I think about that kiss more than I liked to admit but…then there was a Peyton, then we had to stop."

"We still do. There is still a Nathan."

"What if….what if I told you…." I started to say it. I started to blow my own flesh and blood out of the water so I could shove him aside and have her all to myself. But  
alas my love of my baby brother stopped me. I could do it, I could pull the trigger on him and get exactly what I want but I didn't.

"Told me what?"

"Told you that if things don't work out for you…or if you ever get curious again, I'm here."

She smiled at me, still stroking my hair and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"I gotta get going. I was planning to surprise your brother for his birthday so I gotta get a move on for his surprise."

"What surprise is that?"

"Oh nothing, just a certain autographed basketball he's been bidding on that coincidentally was sold to –"Baller Girl. Damn that was you"

I was amazed. Here she is sneaking to get the man a ball he's been bitching about for the past week and this girl, this amazingly sweet and loving girl snuck and got it for him. He doesn't deserve her.

"Yep, that's me. So I'm gonna go back to my apartment and wait for it to be delivered and theeeennnn I'm gonna wrap it and see where he is."

"You are too sweet do you know that?"

"I have my days" she pecks me on the cheek with her lips and climbs from the bed, turning to me once more, "You okay?"

"I will be" I say knowing full well Nate is going to screw up with her again but this time I'll be ready.

-xBxLx-

I said he's screw up. It's in his nature, but not even I would've predicted Brooke Davis would show up on my door step in tears. Her running mascara and trembling body would probably scare a stranger but one look and I knew she found out.

"…and then..he…said that he…wanted to…take…break! Can you believe that asshole! I catch him screwing his fucking art teacher and he has the nerve to say he wants a break!"

"Well-"

"Oh and get this, she's laying in his bed, in the sheets **I** bought for him and she says **I** should grow up. And then she comes up hugging him and wearing one of my  
shirts!"

"Uh…"

It sounded bad. Really bad. I didn't know what to say.

"So I told him about the stupid ball and took it to the kitchen and poured bleach on the damn thing in front of him."

"Damn."

"Then he flipped out and I picked up one of his kitchen knives-"

"You didn't stab him did you?"

"No, but I stabbed that stupid ball a few times.

"Good girl"

Looking over at her I see every piece of vulnerability she has. I want nothing more than to take her in my arms and just…hold her. Eventually she gets up and disappears into my room to use the bathroom no doubt. I hear the water turn on and lose myself in my own thoughts for a moment. I want to make a move but right now isn't the right time for her. With that said I don't want to wait and waste an opportunity I have and look back on it and wonder what if. What do I do? I want her. I want to be there for her. While my internal dialogue goes on she comes back into the room and sits down next to me on the couch and pulls her legs to her chest. I watch her as she sniffles for a second and then she looks over at me. She wipes underneath her eyes and then her eyes dip down to my lips.

That look is the universal look. It's the 'I want to kiss you so bad' look and damn if I don't want her to. See if she makes the first move, that changes things. Her eyes stay on my lips and I swear it feels like a thousand years before I see her start to lean forward. I oculdn't wait anymore. I closed the rest of the way and the first feel of her lips on mine made it all worth it. I could tastes a little salt but mostly sweetness. Her sweetness. Her legs straightened out as I leaned forward to lay her on the couch beneath me. Nothing ever felt so right.

Her nails drug down my back as my lower half moved into her. Her body arched closer causing more of the best friction ever. I had been hard before, plenty of times but this time I was on overload. I had to have her. The arms that had been bracing me above her lowered and found her wanting body. I ran my right hand down her torso into her shorts she wore and made my move.

The feel of her was indescribable. It was like the first stroke of her made her purr, a sound I will commit to memory forever. She bit down on my neck, moaning again as I moved just one finger. I imagined what to would sound like with two. So when I added it, she made yet another sound I knew I'd remember forever.

"Lu.." she tried to whisper but lost the rest of the words to a gasp of pleasure. There were many of those. I wanted to do so many things to her; kiss her, taste her, fuck her, no make love to her. Fucking her wouldn't be enough. Her higher pants brought me from my thoughts. I felt her start to move her hips with my hand, faster and faster, till….

"Fuck!" She lets out as her body arches more and then drops.

"I want you so bad." I whisper hoping she won't stop me. I need to feel what it's like to be with her in every way. We've been friends but now I need to have more. She doesn't answer me. Just looks up at me with those hazel eyes I get lost in every time. She cranes her neck up to me slightly to place a kiss I could barely feel but felt it all over.

She leaned back, locking our eyes again when I opened mine. I got up from the couch. I wanted to give her the chance to back out. I knew this was shitty of me but I put it out there what I wanted. When I stood there watching her I extended my hand. I waited for her to do two things. She would either take my hand and let me lead her to my bed, maybe even carry her. Or she would stand, probably kiss me goodbye and walk out. I waited for her because I could see she was having the kind of internal struggle that I probably should still be having. Too bad that latter choice is what she went with.

She got up, kiss my cheek and said she couldn't do it to Nate and she rounded me to leave. When the door clicked shut I almost felt my heart stop. The one thing I have wanted since I met her just walked out my door and there was nothing I could do. I take that back. I could've said something, anything. I just let her choice be her choice. I walked slowly to the door feel especially dejected and flipped the lock. When I turned I heard a knock. It was soft but I know I heard it.

Opening that door was like an even better dream than the first time.

"Screw him" she said as she closed the space between us and our lips collided. This time there was no stopping. She hopped up as I pulled her up into my arms and she wrapped those amazing legs around me and pretty much sprinted to the bed.

When I got to my room she started to unwrap her legs and I took that as a sign to let her down. Her lips were the last thing to leave me. When they did she pushed me slowly back towards my bed and till I dropped down, sitting and watching as she backed away from me. She was only two steps away at the most not close enough to reach but still close enough.

She reached for the hem of her shirt, bringing it up slowly, revealing the skin I've had dreams about for too long. Once over her head she locked her eyes with mine and she tossed the shirt away. Then her hands gripped the side of her shorts and she lowered them, bending over still with her eyes on me. She stood up and kicked them to the side and smiled at me. Here this beautiful woman stood before me in just her red lace bra and panties and instantly I thought the real thing was defiantly going to outdo the fantasy. She stepped closer and reached her hand out taking mine and intertwines her fingers.

The feel of her hand in mine felt so right. I pulled back on her hand bringing her close to me and kissing it as our eyes remained locked. She giggled and I smiled back not believing this was happening. Brooke was here and not going anywhere but to my bed. She moved closer and sat sideways in my lap. My arm went around her waist as the other grasped her chin on either side to bring her lips back to mine.

The kiss was a little too short for me but when she pulled back I wouldn't dare push forward. I could see in her eyes she had something she wanted to say.

"Lucas….should we….I mean is this okay?"

She sounded so child-like, which was unusual for me to hear. I stroked her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose and answered.

"How could it not be." With that she searched my eyes and I felt now was the time to say it. "I want you Brooke Davis. Not just your body…. But all of you. I know this is the worst timing but…I need you to know this isn't just sex to me. You are not just sex to me."

Her dimpled smile let me know she understood what I meant. Without any more delays I leaned her back till her back was on the mattress and I moved to straddle her this time. I kiss my way down her soft skin till I got to her bellybutton and then kissed my way back up till I reached the lace. I leaned up looking at her and she arched her back, reaching behind to undo the bra and then laid back down. I moved either strap down her shoulders and revealed her heaving chest. The nipples were a deep contrast from the rest of her skin, rosy pink even in the dark. I lowered my face to one, letting my hot breath run over it before I licked it and blew. I watched as it hardened even more and let my instincts take over. The instinct to please her. Her nipple disappeared into my mouth and I felt around to play with the other, listening as she moaned my name, or some variation of it. Music to my ears.

When I thought her chest had the attention I thought it deserved I moved my lips lower and lower. I nipped ever so lightly at her skin.

"God Lucas"

I moved my hands to her panties and ran them down her legs, kissing as they fell further and further. I tossed the lace away from the bed and rose to remove my own shirt. I had way too many clothes on to enjoy this. She grabbed the back of my head and brought my lips back down and her tongue swept into my mouth again, the sweetness all that much better as my hands got to venture anywhere they wanted to go. I gave a squeeze here and there making sure to make a note for future encounters.

Her hands went down my chest and moved into the jeans I was wearing and quickly popped them open and dove right in. Her soft hand gripped around the base of me and I almost wanted to explode with the first stroke. Our lips separated when she gave me a squeeze and I moaned her name. I enjoyed the feel of her for a moment as she stroked me and kissed my neck, biting down and leaving teeth marks. I've decided right now I love it when she does that.

"I can't wait anymore" she pants out and flips us over. She pulls my jeans down with my boxers as I scoot up the bed to the headboard and pull out one of the drawers and got out my trusty friend Mr. Trojan. When I rolled over on my back she snatched it from my hand and ripped it open with her teeth. This girl definitely didn't want to wait. I watched in awe as she rolled it on me and then straddled me. On no she didn't. The first time I was going to be in her **I** was going to fall into her. I gripped her hips and stopped her from dropping down and her eyes met mine as if puzzled.

I rolled her over and got between her legs faster than I guess she expected because and guided myself into her slowly. The first inch was like a dream. It felt unreal and real at the same time. They say getting your heart's desire is better than never having it at all and now I agree. She moaned and moved under me as I slipped inside further and further. After I thought there was no more to be had, she started moving just a little further down the bed and taking me in a little more. God I have wanted her so bad for so long this almost feels like it wasn't happening.

When I woke up I knew it wasn't real. I knew it. I could tell from the feel of the bed I was alone. Fucking dreams that feel so real make me want to rip my hair out. I open my eyes to see just what I thought. I was alone in bed till-

"Well it's about time you woke up"

Her raspy voice caught my attention and I turned to see her in my shirt from last night.

"You're here."

"Well yeah, what did you think I was one of those girls who screwed a guy and bailed before dawn. Lucas Scott I am disappointed in you" she mocked as she walked over to the bed and climbed back on. She moved up the bed and my body and stretched out on top of me and I swear nothing ever felt so right. Her smile, her body her laugh and those lips have me in a trance.

"So Luke, what do you have to do today?"

"Other than you?" I joke because I seriously hope the revenge sex from last night goes on. I could really enjoy sticking it to my brother.

"I could really like that idea…" she leans down to kiss me but pulls back when I lean up to get a better taste, "but I need to be fed first."

"I could do that. I'm thinking-"

"Pancakes!"

I can't help but laugh because she gets so giddy about those things and it's so funny because she knows me so well.

"You read my mind Pretty Girl."

"That's because I know that dirty little mind of yours."

"That you do."


End file.
